<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diagon Alley by Anfloga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671320">Diagon Alley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfloga/pseuds/Anfloga'>Anfloga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coyoti [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff Reader, Muggleborn Reader, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfloga/pseuds/Anfloga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incontrai la professoressa Burbage il 2 giugno, in una giornata soleggiata e luminosa.<br/>“Sei una strega, cara ragazza, e sei stata ammessa alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Lì imparerai a usare e controllare i tuoi poteri."<br/>-<br/>In cui scopri di avere poteri magici, ti prepari per andare a scuola, e incontri i Weasley - tutto in rapida successione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coyoti [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023402</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021380">Diagon Alley</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams">fadedreams</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao! Sto trasferendo alcune delle mie storie da Tumblr ad AO3. C'è una trama generale che narra di una lettrice Tassorosso nella cornice dei sette anni di studio ad Hogwarts e oltre. Si seguirà a grandi linee la trama dei film dalla terza parte in poi. Come al solito, non ho un lettore beta e a volte sono un revisore terribile - avvertitemi se notate qualcosa che non va.<br/>Anche se non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi, la storia è una mia creazione e tutti i diritti sono riservati. Per favore, non ripubblicate nulla da nessun'altra parte senza il mio esplicito permesso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Incontrai la professoressa Burbage il 2 giugno, in una giornata soleggiata e luminosa.</p><p>“Sei una strega, cara ragazza, e sei stata ammessa alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Lì imparerai a usare e controllare i tuoi poteri."</p><p>I miei genitori sbatterono le palpebre, ansiosi, durante l'intero discorso introduttivo. Mio padre si accasciò e fece un sospiro di sollievo.</p><p>"Grazie al cielo, credevo di avere le allucinazioni."</p><p>"Come prego?" Chiese la professoressa Burbage, confusa.</p><p>Mia madre sorrise, gli occhi ancora un po' lucidi per lo shock, e iniziò a spiegare. “È stata in grado di… beh, spostare oggetti o far sfarfallare le luci quando si sentiva arrabbiata sin da quando era piccola. Dà… un po' di sollievo sapere che c'è una causa per tutto questo. "</p><p>La professoressa Burbage sorrise calorosamente e annuì. “La maggior parte delle giovani streghe e maghi mostra dei segni fin dalla tenera età. Sarà in ottime mani, ve lo assicuro. "</p><hr/><p>La prima volta in cui misi piede nel <em>vero </em>mondo magico fu a Diagon Alley. Mi sentivo piuttosto nervosa - i miei genitori, d'altro canto, sembravano sul punto di scoppiare. Si stringevano a me, scrutando tutte le stranezze messe in mostra nelle vetrine.</p><p>Non riuscivo a credere al numero di negozi, ce n'erano così tanti! Sapevo che probabilmente avevo un'espressione esterrefatta, ma non potevo davvero evitarlo. Prima che potessi decidere in quale direzione andare, fui spinta a terra.</p><p>"Ahia," borbottai, massaggiandomi il gomito.</p><p>"<em>George</em> <em>Weasley</em>, guarda dove vai!" Strillò una voce acuta. "Mi dispiace tanto cara, stai bene?"</p><p>"Scusa!" Gridò una voce, superando le altre.</p><p>Mio padre mi aiutò ad alzarmi e annuii. "È tutto a posto, non stavo prestando attenzione, qui tutto è così… travolgente." Finalmente guardai chi stava parlando e rimasi sorpresa nel vedere un folto gruppo di persone coi capelli rossi. D'un tratto mi sentii in soggezione e mi aggrappai al braccio di mio padre.</p><p>"È il tuo primo anno ad Hogwarts?" Chiese una donna dal viso tondo, con un’espressione gentile.</p><p>"Sì, è il nostro orgoglio", rispose mio padre, stringendomi la spalla. "Ne abbiamo avuta solo una e sembra che ci sia andata bene!"</p><p>"<em>Papà</em>," gemetti.</p><p>"Che c'è? Non posso essere orgoglioso? Abbiamo una strega in famiglia! "</p><p>"Siete babbani?" Chiese una vocina.</p><p>"Io sono americana?" Disse mia madre con tono confuso. "Loro sono inglesi."</p><p>"Babbani?" Domandò l'uomo alto dai capelli rossi, facendosi avanti con un ampio sorriso.</p><p>“<em>Arthur</em>! Ron, per l'amor del cielo,” mormorò la donna. "Mi dispiace, penserete che non li abbia insegnato le buone maniere."</p><p>"Cos'è un babbano?" Chiesi, ritrovando finalmente un po' di voce.</p><p>"Qualcuno che non è magico", rispose.</p><p>Mia madre fece un largo sorriso e annuì. "Allora sì, siamo poco informati a riguardo, temo."</p><p>"Non vi libererete mai più di papà, ora", disse uno dei gemelli con una risata. "Lui <em>adora </em>i babbani."</p><p>L'uomo alto arrossì leggermente. "Sono Arthur Weasley. Lavoro al Ministero nella sezione dedicata all'Uso Improprio dei Manufatti Babbani."</p><p>Annuii, non sicura di aver capito. I miei genitori si presentarono con una stretta di mano. Arthur fece alcune domande con tono entusiasta, sembrando sincero.</p><p>"<em>Magnifico</em>!" Esclamò, facendomi sobbalzare.</p><p>"Che meraviglia! Io sono Molly Weasley! Questi sono i miei figli, Percy, Fred, George, Ron e Ginny."</p><p>"È un piacere conoscervi!" Mia madre si chinò e sorrise nel vedere l'espressione timida di Ginny. "Sei davvero adorabile, dev'essere bello avere tutti quei fratelli!"</p><p>Ginny scosse la testa e afferrò la mano di Ron. "Ron è il mio preferito."</p><p>“<em>Ehi</em>!” Esclamarono i gemelli.</p><p>Molly alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Percy, Fred e George studiano ad Hogwarts. Se mai avessi bisogno di qualcosa sarebbero felici di aiutarti, giusto ragazzi?"</p><p>"Certo, potresti aiutarci ad organizzare qualche scherzo a Gazza", disse Fred sorridendo.</p><p>Molly sospirò e la sua espressione stanca mi fece ridere. “Ron comincerà il prossimo anno, Ginny tra due. Siamo qui solo per fare il carico di provviste, voi vorreste aiuto per trovare qualcosa? So che gli studenti del primo anno hanno una lunga lista di acquisti da fare. "</p><p>"Non vi dispiacerebbe?" Chiese mia madre con occhi speranzosi. "Siamo un po' disorientati, non sappiamo da dove cominciare."</p><p>“Niente affatto! Siete già andati alla Gringott?"</p><p>"Sì, è l'unica cosa che abbiamo fatto. Tesoro, dov'è la lista?"</p><p>Mio padre si tastò le tasche e il resto degli adulti si avvicinarono a lui per pianificare il percorso migliore per comprare il necessario.</p><p>"Allora, in quale Casa vorresti andare?" Chiese Ron con gli occhi sbarrati.</p><p>Aggrottai la fronte. "Casa?"</p><p>"Ci sono quattro Case a Hogwarts: Grifondoro, Corvonero, Tassorosso e Serpeverde."</p><p>"Oh sì, la professoressa Burbage lo ha accennato", annuii. "Ho la possibilità di scegliere?"</p><p>"No, sei smistato in base a ciò a cui appartieni", disse Percy. "Dal Cappello Parlante."</p><p><em>Curioso,</em> pensai, ancora un po' perplessa.</p><p>"Non vorresti mai essere una Serpeverde, quelli lì sono tutti antipatici," disse George, e tutti annuirono all'unisono.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, e se fossi stata smistata in quella Casa?</em>
</p><p>"Voi in quale Casa siete?" chiesi.</p><p>"Siamo tutti dei Grifondoro, così come Charlie e Bill."</p><p>Inclinai la testa, curiosa.</p><p>"I nostri due fratelli più grandi", spiegarono.</p><p>"Avete <em>altri</em> fratelli?" Esclamai, per poi sospirare. "Dev'essere bello, io sono figlia unica."</p><p>Percy fece un sorriso gentile. "L'erba del vicino è sempre più verde."</p><p>"Mi piace come suona <em>Tassorosso</em>", dissi dopo un po'.</p><p>Tutti sbuffarono, e io incrociai le braccia. "Che cosa c'è?"</p><p>"Non c'è niente di male con i Tassorosso, ma non sono proprio…"</p><p>"<em>Cosa</em>?"</p><p>"Niente!"</p><p>"Beh, è quella la Casa in cui voglio andare, indipendentemente da ciò che si dice," sbuffai, incrociando le braccia.</p><p>Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, mi sentii chiamare.</p><p>"Andiamo tesoro, inizieremo da Ollivander e poi rincontreremo i Weasley alla libreria."</p><p>Iniziai a camminare verso i miei genitori, ma fui trattenuta da una mano posata sul mio braccio.<br/>Guardai in alto e vidi che era uno dei gemelli.</p><p>"Cosa c'è?" chiesi.</p><p>"Sai, non credo che Tassorosso sia poi così male", disse. "Ignorali."</p><p>Lo guardai, un po' diffidente, cercando di capire se stesse scherzando o meno.</p><p>"Sul serio", mi sorrise. "Penso che te la caverai benissimo, ovunque sarai smistata."</p><p>Gli sorrisi. "Grazie."</p><p>Le sue guance arrossirono e d'un tratto mi sentii un po' impacciata.</p><p>"George! Andiamo!" Una voce gridò da dietro di lui.</p><p><em>George</em>, riflettei, memorizzando il suo nome e il suo viso.</p><p>"Quindi, ci vediamo tra poco?" chiese.</p><p>Annuii. "A dopo!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legenda:<br/>Fred/George: 2° anno<br/>Lettrice: 1° anno<br/>Ron: Non ancora a Hogwarts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>